


[podfic] Proposal - Apollo/Midnighter

by Mix Stitch (Synph), reena_jenkins



Series: The Authority: A Ficlet Anthology [5]
Category: The Authority
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Prompt Fic, achieving relationship milestones in reverse, baby Jenny Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>kleine-asbar - Apollo/Midnighter - proposal?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Proposal - Apollo/Midnighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brassmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Authority Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572781) by [Mix Stitch (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** promptfic, marriage proposals, baby Jenny Q, achieving relationship milestones in reverse, fluff  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:02:27  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/05%20\(TA\)%20_Proposal%20-%20Apollo_Midnighter_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me). OR you can direct-download the entire collection as a podbook (m4b) [ **RIGHT OVER HERE.**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(TA\)%20_The%20Authority%20-%20a%20ficlet%20anthology_.m4b)


End file.
